Family Values
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Discontinued Yuki and Kyou are both falling for Tohru. But could she already be in love with someone else? CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

"Family Values" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Fruits Basket.  
  
Note: I plan on making this a long story. I will have thoughts of different characters at various times. POV's will change quite often. Possible pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyou/Tohru. (Apology: Sorry if the fic is a little off. I'm not really a Tohru/Yuki fan. Or Tohru/Kyou either.)  
  
*Yuki's POV*  
  
They look at me as if I am something greater than they are. I question this. Am I really? To say that I am greater is a lie. To say that I am less is a lie as well. To sat that I am equal to them is incorrect.  
  
I am burdened with a curse. One that makes me fear the unknown, yet welcome the challenge that lie ahead. I am not suppose to be with these people here. But I am. I know it's dangerous, but I stay. I pretend to be one of them, although, I am not. Few know my secret, have a glimpse of my torture.  
  
I must be afraid to feel in this life. Getting to close could lead to the discovery of my secret, the end of my family. I shut down all emotions in order to keep myself together. I pretend to be happy and all-knowing at times. And then all they see is the happy-go-lucky-all-knowing-Souma Yuki.  
  
I wish I could understand why I am so wonderful to them. Some say it's my looks. Others say it's my personality. Girls fall to my feet daily while shouting words of praise. They even attempt to show affection with hugs, but I can only push them away. I can do nothing else. No normal female can get that close. Well, all but Tohru. She discovered our secret, and now she's living with us.  
  
Shigure has asked my questions regarding my feelings for her. I know it started as a friendship, but I feel I'm starting to want something else. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Family Values" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never said that I did.  
  
One more hour and it'll be time to go home. School's boring. Except for Tohru. There's nothing boring about her at all. Just watching her work in class amazes me. I can't wait until school's out. Today Tohru and I are supposed to plant the garden.  
  
Ring. Finally, the bell rings. As we leave, the teacher says something but no one hears. They are in just as much of a hurry to get home. As I pour out into the hallway with the rest of the student population, I spot Tohru talking to Hana-san and Uo-san.  
  
Tohru notices me as I approach and she gives me a smile. I cant' help but return it. "Hello, Tohru-kun. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. Yours?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Oh, excuse my manners. How are you Hana-san and Uo-san?"  
  
"Bored out of my mind."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Hana-san?"  
  
"I'm not really sure how I'm doing right now."  
  
Hana-san and Uo-san wave and say their goodbyes then leave. That meant it was time for Tohru and I to go home. As we were leaving school, we met Kyou at the front entrance gates. He waved at Tohru and ignored me.  
  
The walk home was quiet. No one said a word. When we reached home, we dropped all of our things in their respective places. Tohru went to her room to change while I went to the storage closet to gather some of the tools Tohru and I will need. She came back after changing. "Ready to go, Tohru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kyou turned from whatever homework he appeared to be doing. "Where are you two going?"  
  
"If you must know, to plant strawberries. This means you have to baby-sit Shigure for a while."  
  
"W-what?! You are no.." I grabbed Tohru's hand and drug her out the door and shut it before the cat could finish what he was saying.  
  
Tohru and I didn't get twenty yards away from the house, when the door burst open and something flew past us. It stopped about three yards in front of us. It was just Kyou. "You (breath) will (breath) not (breath) leave (breath) me (breath) alone (breath) with (breath) Shigure."  
  
"You can come along with us. Shigure's a grown man. Surely, he can take care of himself for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Tohru. Anything's better than getting stuck with him. Well, almost anything."  
  
Great. Now I won't get to spend this time alone with Tohru. Instead, I get stuck with Kyou. Of course, Kyou knows nothing about gardening. He was making a mess trying to impress Tohru. She was laughing though. "Let me help you."  
  
I watched as Tohru wiped the dirt from Kyou's face and clothing. I saw him blush, although she didn't seem to notice. So, Kyou, it seems you like Tohru as well. That, I can't have..  
  
^Author's Rambling^  
  
I finally updated! Yay! (not) I'm kinda leaving the plot behind a lot. I'll pick it up within the next few chapters hopefully. If not, I'll change the summary. The next chapter will be like the first one, only, from Kyou's POV. Then I'll get back to the story. Hopefully, It'll be a longer chapter. Maybe the story will even get better. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Family Values" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah., I don't own them..  
  
Constantly I sit around and watch Yuki be stalked by almost every one we attend school with. I myself find that people are drawn to me. Perhaps, it is because they know I'm related to Yuki.  
  
It has always been easy for me to be angry and resentful toward others. But, around Tohru it's harder to do so. She's the type of friend you're glad to have around because she can look at things differently form how you perceive it. Even if she can't find a solution of something comforting to say, she smiles and you feel that everything well be okay.  
  
My life has been better than I thought it would. I have a place to stay and friends. It feels like I honestly have a permanent place to call home. And I believe I owe it all to her. She has brightened up all of our lives so much. She has made us care about things we had never given though to before.  
  
I no longer strive to beat Yuki. Although, I still continue to act that way. It's just easier to pretend I haven't changed, haven't softened. Now I find myself with new emotions and not sure how to react to them. I know that I'm starting to see Tohru as more than a friend. The problem is not knowing how to tell her. My other problem is Yuki. It's obvious that he cares about her the same way I'm starting to. How do I approach this? How do I simply confide in someone and let them help me figure things out? I'm not sure if I can do it. But I feel I should at least try.  
  
~A/N~ Well, I guess I should get back to the story next chapter. More competing is on the way... 


End file.
